Children of the gods
by Mariko Akera
Summary: Starts during New Moon and after TLO, but doesn't follow the rest of the Twilight books. Bella is not who everyone thinks she is, but she's not the only one who the Cullens don't know that well. Read and Review, no flames!
1. Prologue

**This is only a short prologue to a much larger story. I hope you'll enjoy this small bit :)**

**Disclaimer (for this chapter and those to come until this story is complete): I do not own Twilight OR Percy Jackson and the Olympians! **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

He had lied to me and then left me. He had broken me beyond repair… or so I thought. Now I knew that wasn't so. He might have broken me, but I could be repaired. Jacob had already fixed a large part of me by showing me that I was worth fighting for. He cared for me when I was down and showed me that life was still worth living. Of course I knew all that, but being left by someone you love just makes you feel like you don't want to exist anymore.

I was free from him now and I was going to celebrate it. I was once again going to embrace my true nature which I had been suppressing ever since I arrived in Forks. Jacob had told me that this was the best place to do it, but had also insisted on us doing this together as it would be too dangerous for me alone. I had agreed with him at that moment, but had laughed at him in my head. He had no idea who I really was so I hadn't laughed out loud. If he knew who I was then he probably wouldn't insist on going with me.

As I moved closer to the edge of the cliff I breathed in the smell of the ocean. It was so familiar and made me feel at home immediately. I was a bit afraid of the drop down as Jacob had told me that it would feel like flying. Not that I was afraid of the water below, but flying and I didn't really see eye to eye. I took a deep breath, once again feeling at home with the ocean smell around me, but didn't jump just yet. Instead I closed my eyes and let the image of my best friend and personal sun appear in my mind's eye. 'Thank you for everything, Jacob,' I whispered.

I moved my feet forward now and a second later I was tumbling through the air. Jacob had been wrong, this wasn't like flying. I had flown before, but this was just like the time I had fallen out of a tree and into a river. The fear of being struck down because of the fact I might be flying left me and I let myself enjoy the fast fall towards the welcoming ocean.

The moment my body made contact with the water I was revived and complete. I scolded myself for not doing this sooner, but that was all in the past now. I was where I belonged and I knew where I had to go. I willed the currents to do my bidding, said one final farewell to Forks, Jacob, Billy and Charlie before launching myself further into the ocean and back to the family and friends I hadn't spoken to for over a year now.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I'd love to get some feedback as to whether I should continue with this or not :)<strong>

**~Marieke~**


	2. Back to Forks

**6 reviews for just the proloque :D You guys really made my day when I saw them ^_^ Keep the reviews coming please ^_^**

**One thing I want to clarify before letting you read the next chapter. This will be a Jasper/Bella story and as most of it will be from Jasper's POV I put him as the main character. I couldn't choose two twilight characters as the main characters of the story as it's a crossover and so I can only choose one person from Twilight and one from Percy Jackson.**

**There will be no Edward or Alice bashing, but it isn't a pro Edward or Alice fic either. Keep that in mind please and don't flame me about it later :)**

**And with that it's time for the first official chapter from Jasper's POV! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I crouched down behind a couple of bushes and calculated the distance between me and my prey. The animal wasn't that far away, but if I didn't startle it I could just finish it quickly. I wasn't like Emmett who always wanted to fight with his food. The only thing I wanted was for the burn in my throat to go away and that was it. The mountain lion I was hunting still didn't know I was there so this would be an easy hunt. To make it even easier for myself I send a dose of lethargy to the lion before jumping up and racing towards the animal. I had my teeth in his neck before the lion could even begin to think about what had happened and the animal was drained a little over a second later.

I dropped the dead animal and quickly buried his carcass. This was a path where humans might come hiking and for them to come across the body of a drained lion wouldn't be such a good idea. I was thinking about calling home to tell them that I was on my way back when home beat me to it. I flipped my phone open and was met by my always happy brother. 'Jasper! Where the hell are you man? Does hunting for animals really take that much time? Did the big bad reindeer put up a good fight?' Peter asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes at his comment, 'No, I was just about to call you guys that I was on my way back and whether you were home yet. Apparently that question has been answered now though.' Peter just laughed at me and a second later I heard a click and the line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut and put it back into my jacket pocket. Peter never waited for an answer when he called. He would just say what he wanted to say and then hang up. I loved my brother to death, but he did have some annoying qualities. I was happy that with Peter came Charlotte who was a bit more human than her mate and therefore more considerate of those around her.

As I started running back to the place I now called home I started thinking about all the things that had happened during the past six months. After we had all left Forks to keep Edward's human girlfriend safe we went to Alaska to stay with the Denali's. The moment we arrived there Edward left us again with the excuse that he needed time alone. This made Esme go into some sort of depression because now she had lost two of her children. Carlisle started focussing on his work and wasn't home much anymore and Emmett and Rosalie were spending most of their time together without interacting with any of us.

Then there was Alice who became very quiet the moment we arrived in Alaska. She didn't speak to anyone and was lost in her visions most of the time. The only time she did something else than stare into space was when she would go hunting. I had wanted to go with her the first couple of times, but she always shot me down. In the end I just watched from my window when she went hunting while trying to handle the constant depressing emotions that were coming from Esme. My surrogate mother felt horrible all the time because we had left Bella, who was already like a daughter to her. Edward leaving had turned her into a zombie rather than a vampire and this made Carlisle miserable as well.

All in all it didn't take long for me to decide that leaving would be the best option. I knew that the others blamed me for this whole situation and the fact that Alice wouldn't even look at me wasn't helping either. I did want to say goodbye to the person who had helped me get out of my own depression so many years ago so I waited for her to come home from hunting. She didn't say anything when she got back and just let me do all the talking. When I said that I wasn't coming back she nodded and gave me a quick hug before sitting down on her bed. A second later she was once again lost in the future and I just gave up and left.

At first I just wondered around, not really caring where I ended up. That was until I caught the scent of my long lost brother and made a split second decision to go find him. Of course Peter already knew that I was coming due to his yoda-thing and welcomed me with open arms. Charlotte was more than happy to have me back with them as well as I was the only one who could really control Peter. She told me that she could only get this far with Peter, but could never really do anything about his sometimes ridiculous behaviour. I knew she really loved Peter, but my brother and second in command had a few annoying habits that even she couldn't always handle.

As I was speeding back now I could already feel the irritation coming from Charlotte and I was sure that Peter had once again pulled his yoda-shit. My suspicions were confirmed when Charlotte's soprano voice echoed through the forest. 'You cannot tell him any of this!' Charlotte screeched. 'I feel like I have to and my senses are never wrong,' Peter replied. Both of them became quiet then and I could tell that they had heard me coming.

I opened the door and found my two companions sitting on the edge of the couch with fake smiles on their faces. 'Hiya, major!' Peter greeted me happily though the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes. 'Jasper, how was your hunt?' Charlotte asked with the same fake smile on her face as her mate. 'Okay guys, what's going on?' I asked suspiciously. Peter shot a quick glance at Charlotte who shrugged in return. 'Fine, I'll tell you,' Peter grumbled. I could feel that he wasn't very comfortable with the situation so I send him a calming wave. 'Okay, your pixie-ex called when you were out and she had some… bad news,' Peter told me. 'What kind of bad news?' I asked a bit indifferently. I had no love left for Alice. All she had ever done was trying to change me and see into my future, but I don't think she ever actually cared for me.

'Good to see that you're so concerned,' Peter drawled sarcastically. I just shrugged again and waited for either him or Charlotte to tell me what the bad news was about. The couple once again glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. I growled in frustration at the couple which had the desired effect of Peter continuing his story. 'Chill major, no need to get angry. The pixie called to tell that a girl named Bella Swan has died.'

My head snapped towards Peter and I could feel shock radiating through my body. I just stood still and repeated the words Peter had just said over and over in my head. Bella's dead, Bella's dead, Bella's dead! That was the only thing I could think about and it made me feel more depressed by the second. It wasn't until something hit the side of my face hard that I came back to reality. I looked up to see Charlotte standing over me with her hand held up in a way that told me that she had hit me and would do it again if need be. I stood up again, apparently I had fallen to my knees, and looked from Peter to Charlotte. 'I have to go,' was all I could say. 'I already know that, major,' Peter said with his trademark smirk.

Normally I would roll my eyes at his all knowing yoda stuff, but I didn't waste my time on that now. I had to get to Forks and see for myself what had happened. Bella couldn't be dead… she just couldn't. While I was running through the house to grab my stuff I started wondering why this was affecting me like this. I never even had a normal conversation with the girl and yet hearing that she was now dead pained me. Maybe I felt some sort of responsibility for her because it was kind of my fault that Edward and the rest of the Cullens had left her. Not that it was my fault. All I had wanted to do when she had cut herself was get to her and drag her out of the house as soon as possible. The bloodlust of everyone in the room had gone up too much and it would be too dangerous for Bella to stay there. Edward however thought I had wanted to kill Bella and made everything even worse.

When he had pushed Bella into the table, which caused her to bleed even more, I had become furious. How could that idiot be so reckless in a room full of vampires? I knew that my eyes must have been black after that moment and that was probably the reason why Carlisle had thought that I wanted to kill Bella. When I was finally released by my family members I found myself deed in the forest behind the house without any way of knowing how Bella was doing. I kept beating myself up over it and couldn't rest until I knew Bella was safe.

After that Edward told us we had to leave for his girlfriend's safety and everyone just agreed. There was no discussion and not even Alice, who claimed to be Bella's best friend, said anything against it. We just left her and everyone blamed me. No one said so, but I could feel the hostile emotions they were emitting towards me all the time. I still couldn't understand why they felt hostile towards me when it was Edward who had told us to leave. If they really didn't want to leave Bella behind they should have said so the moment Edward wanted to move.

'Major, stop emitting so much frustration!' Peter called from downstairs and I quickly snapped back to the present. I reigned in my emotions and quickly checked my bag to see if I got everything I might need. When I was sure I had everything I walked downstairs again where Peter and Charlotte were now watching a movie. 'Have a nice trip, major,' Peter said without looking at me. 'Peter, this isn't going to be a fun road trip or anything. I'm going to check whether someone is actually dead or not and if Alice saw her die then it's probably true,' I said the last part in a whisper while pain shot through me again.

'Well, I have a feeling that this trip isn't going to be as depressing as you think,' Peter told me in his yoda voice. 'That's just great, Pete. My ex-wife says that Bella is gone and you tell me that this trip isn't going to be as bad as I think. How on earth will this trip not be bad?' 'I'm not like your pixie ex so I can't tell you what's going to happen, dude. Just trust me on the fact that this trip isn't going to be all that bad.' I sighed and just nodded my head. It was no use to argue with Peter on this. Once he was sure of something he would stick with it whether it was rational or not. 'Don't mind my husband. Just have a safe trip and come back to us some day,' Charlotte said after which she gave me a quick hug. Peter just grinned and clapped me on my back.

I bade them goodbye, grabbed my car keys and was out the door before Peter could tell me anything else about his yoda feelings. My Aston Martin was waiting for me in the garage and I wasted no time in putting my bag in the back and getting into the driver's seat. The soft, familiar purr of the engine relaxed me a bit as I drove out of the garage and onto the small road which would eventually lead to the high way.

When I got to the high way I put my cruise control on and grabbed my phone. I didn't really want to, but I had to talk to Alice myself to find out what it was that she saw. Thankfully my ex picked up her phone on the first ring, but I started wondering whether it was really Alice immediately. I remembered Alice picking up a phone with a happy sing-song voice, but the Alice who picked up now only mumbled a quick "hello" and just remained quiet after that. 'Alice, it's Jasper. I wanted to ask you about the vision you had of Bella.' It remained quiet for a few seconds before Alice answered. 'I already told Peter everything. I saw Bella jump from a cliff and into the ocean and I didn't see her resurface again. I've been trying to get a glimpse of her future ever since then, but to no avail,' she told me in a detached and faraway voice.

I breathed in deeply and out slowly before I answered Alice again. 'Okay, thanks,' was all I could say. Alice didn't say anything after this and after a few seconds of silence I just shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. This was bad. Alice wasn't herself at all, even worse than before I left, and she was sure that Bella was gone. I clenched my hands harder around the steering wheel and gritted my teeth. No, I refused to believe that Bella was gone. I was going to bet against Alice her visions and prove her wrong. Thinking that was the only way I would be able to go through with this trip. I would go to Forks and see for myself what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of the first chapter? like, dislike? and why? Let me know please ^_^<strong>

**~Marieke~**


	3. Strange meetings

**Thanks again for the reviews and to everyone who put this story on story alert and/or added it to their favourite list! ^_^**

**Here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Forks Washington, a place I thought I would never return to again. Yet here I was, standing at the edge of town while the rain hammered on the roof of my car. I could honestly say that I hadn't missed this town at all. As I vampire I might not mind cloudy weather, but as I grew up in Texas I never really liked the constant rain all that much. At the moment I liked it even less as I was already feeling depressed and the rain wasn't helping with that at all.

I sighed and put my foot on the gas pedal again. I could stay here at the edge of town all day, but that wasn't going to help. As I drove through the town I noticed that absolutely nothing had changed over the past few months. The houses, the trees, the roads and everything else looked exactly the way it had when we had lived here. It wouldn't surprise me that if I came back here after a hundred years everything would still be the same. That thought made me chuckle a little, but I stopped quickly as I came closer to the school.

It was here that we had first met Bella and it was here where our lives had started to change. From the moment Bella had entered our lives through Edward we had felt that something was different. Carlisle was less involved in his work and more involved with his family than before. Esme and Alice were both happier than I had ever seen them and Emmett was grinning the whole time at the prospect of having a baby sister. Even Rosalie changed for the better though she would probably never admit it.

As I passed the school I could see the students sitting in the classrooms that were on this side of the building. Everyone was staring out the windows and I could feel that the dominant emotion of everyone in the school was depression. This would indicate that something bad had happened, but I refused to think of what Alice had said. Maybe something else had happened to make everyone feel this crappy. With that thought in mind I continued on to the edge of town and the old Cullen home. It was the only place I could think of to go in this rainy town.

The house was just like I remembered it, big and white. Nothing had changed except that the environment had made some of the yard its property. Small trees were now growing between the stones that made up the pavement and grass was sprouting out everywhere. In a couple of years it would become worse and a couple of years later nature would start taking over the house as well. It was nothing the Cullens couldn't handle when they would come back here though. They could clean and renovate the house and garden in a matter of minutes.

I drove the car to the garage and parked it in front of it. I didn't have the key to the garage or the house anymore as I left those with Alice when I left. It wasn't as if I needed to go into the house anyway so it didn't matter. I just needed a place to park my car without drawing too much attention to myself. An Aston Martin wasn't really the kind of car you would normally see in Forks. I glanced back at the house once more before racing into the forest.

It was nice to run through this forest again as it felt extremely familiar. I took the most direct route through the forest to the Swan residence and slowed down when I was a couple yards away from it. While I walked closer I concentrated on the emotions that were coming from the house and to my surprise the emotions weren't depressing. They were normal and a bit happy even, which only confused me at the moment. The information I had was that Bella had died and the house she used to live in was filled with relaxed and happy emotions.

As I concentrated further I could tell that the emotions were coming from two individuals which caused my dead heart to soar. I crept closer and listened to the voices that had now become audible to me. 'I know you want to stay there, but I miss you,' the voice of Charlie said while his emotions became a bit sadder. 'Charlie, this is her choice. You can't force her to come back here,' a female voice said. I didn't recognise this voice and was curious as to who it belonged to. 'Charlie, please try to understand that this is where I belong. I promise I'll be careful and that I will call you regularly, but I won't come back,' Bella's voice said.

Bella's voice… this meant that she was still alive! Alice had been wrong about Bella being dead and, I hated to admit it, Peter had been right about this trip not being all that bad. 'I have to go now, the training is about to start. I love you Charlie and I'll talk to you later. And Sue, take care of him for me,' Bella said. Charlie sighed then and his emotions turned sad. 'I know it's hard for you, but at least you can still talk to her from time to time,' the woman named Sue said in a comforting way. 'I know, but I never thought she would actually go back there. When she called that she wanted to come and live with me I was thrilled, especially when she didn't go back there in the summer. Now it feels like I lost her to that place again. I know she's not my real daughter, but she's always been that to me and it will never change. '

As the conversation between the two humans continued I crept away from the house and started running back to the Cullen house again. This was an unexpected development. Apparently Bella wasn't Charlie's real daughter, but she had been raised as his daughter. Bella was now somewhere else and I guessed that only Charlie and this Sue person knew about this. That would certainly explain why everyone in else in town was feeling sad while Charlie himself wasn't all that sad.

Now that the stress over Bella's would be death was over I noticed that my throat was burning pretty badly. I thought for a second about how my worries for the human had made my thirst go away, but dismissed it just as quickly. It didn't matter why that was because the fact was that I was thirsty now which meant I had to hunt. This way of thinking was very basic and came from the animal part in me which wanted to come out and play now. I let my instincts take over and followed my nose to the closest blood scent I could find.

To my disgust it turned out to be a goat who was stuck with his head in a bush. I shook my head at the cliché in this and thought for a second before deciding to just pull the poor animal free. I didn't really fancy goat anyway and would just find something more suitable to my taste later. I grabbed the goat by its legs and pulled lightly. The goat came free easy enough, but to my horror it wasn't a goat on the other end. The end of the goat that had been in the bushes had the head and torso of a human being and he was looking at me in confusion. I probably mirrored that confusion in my own eyes and could only stare at the creature in front of me.

'You can let go of me now,' the goat thing said after a few seconds of just staring at each other. 'Oh, right… sorry,' I muttered. I let go of the thing and stepped back while feeling a bit embarrassed. I hadn't even noticed I was still holding the thing, because I was too shocked about even finding it in the first place. 'Thanks for pulling me out. I know I shouldn't have tried to get that last berry as it was too far into the bush, but it looked so delicious,' the goat thing said with longing in his eyes. 'Well, I'll be on my way now. Thanks again.'

The goat gave me a short wave and ran off while all I could do was stare after it. Did this really just happen? Did I really pull out a goat that was human from the waist up? This was ridiculous and if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I was dreaming. I quickly shook my head a couple of times to rid myself of the image of the human-goat. Thankfully this worked a bit so I once again gave myself over to my instincts so that I could actually hunt.

I caught the familiar scent of a mountain lion within a few seconds and just let my instincts guide me towards it. The beast was drinking from a small stream when I found it and I didn't waste any time in killing and draining it. Of course this one creature didn't satisfy me completely so I followed another trail to a herd of elk. I never really liked elk, but as I couldn't find anything else at the moment these would have to do.

While I buried the second elk I had drained my mind kept going back to the weird meeting with the human-goat. For some reason I just refused to believe that it had actually happened as there was no way such a creature could exist. The only thing that resembled the creature was a satyr and they only existed in Greek mythology. 'This is ridiculous,' I sighed as my mind went back to the creature thing for the umpteenth time. 'What is?'

I spun around to see the same human-goat leaning against a tree as if nothing was wrong. 'You're very articulate, aren't you?' the human-goat said with a smirk. All I could do was nod stupidly as the human-goat pushed himself away from the tree and casually started walking towards me. 'At first I thought it wasn't you, but it is you, isn't it?' the thing asked. I just nodded again and blinked a couple of times to make sure that I was really seeing what I was seeing. 'You're not a man of many words, are you?' the goat thing asked with a smirk. This time however I collected my thoughts and blurred out the first thing that came to mind, 'What the hell are you?'

The goat thing looked taken aback for a second, but recovered fast enough. 'I'm a satyr, of course. What else would I be?' 'No way… satyrs are from the Greek mythology. They don't exist for real… that's impossible.' I knew I was sounding like an idiot now, but I didn't care. This had to be a joke… or a dream… or, well, something else than reality. 'Yeah, you keep believing that, but for now you'd better do what I tell you. There is a minotaur coming this way and if you don't move now it will crush you,' the satyr told me matter-of-factly.

Okay, a satyr, that isn't supposed to exist, just told me that a minotaur, who isn't supposed to exist either, is coming this way to crush me. The last part made me chuckle, but the rest almost ensured me that I had lost my mind. 'Why are you chuckling like that?' the satyr asked and I noticed that I had been chuckling out loud instead of just in my head. I quickly stopped and collected my thought again. This day had definitely taken a turn for the worse and I had no idea how that happened. The day had started with me being depressed about Bella's death. It became much better when I found out she was alive only to become extremely weird less than an hour later.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a loud roar echoed through the forest. 'What the…?' I asked, not finishing my sentence properly as I let my eyes scan the forest around me. There was nothing in sight and there weren't any weird scents in the air either. The next thing I noticed was that the goat thing was gone, but a quick scan of the forest floor showed that the thing was now hiding in a thick bush. I was about to go to him and pull him out again when I was knocked backwards with an incredible force by something unknown. The assault had come from my side, but I had seen nothing approach me.

My warrior instincts took over midflight and I quickly spun in the air and landed in a defensive crouch on the ground. I let my eyes scan my surrounding again and they fell on a bull that was thirty feet away from me. The weird thing was that the bull didn't seem to be scared of me at all and that it looked a bit fuzzy. I had never heard of a vampire who was nearsighted, but for some reason I couldn't focus on the creature who was taking a stance in front of me.

I started blinking my eyes out of an old human habit in an attempt to get my sight back, but the more I blinked the fuzzier my sight became. 'Just accept that you can't see!' the voice of the goat thing called from the bushes. 'Accept that I can't see? What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I asked, but of course the goat thing didn't answer. Meanwhile the fuzzy bull was getting more restless and my instincts told me that he was going to attack within a few seconds. I positioned myself in the best way I could and waited for the attack.

I didn't have to wait long as the bull attacked me just a few seconds later. My army training paid off again and I dodged the bull at the last moment only to be hit in the back by something. I went down hard, but luckily my reflexes took over and I was able to get back on my feet and opposite my opponent in less than a second. This time the bull had become even fuzzier and it looked like it had grown taller. I shook my head and blinked again, but all that did was make it worse.

Now the bull seemed to be standing on his hind legs and the more I stared the more his upper body began to look like that of a human. Now I began to understand what the satyr had meant. I had to accept that I wasn't seeing a bull so that I was able to see the real picture. The strange hit in my back had probably triggered the realisation as it had made me think about how a bull could never do such a thing.

While I was thinking all this the bull became less and less fuzzy. Within seconds the normal bull had disappeared and in front of me stood what the satyr had come to warn me about, a minotaur. A part of my brain was telling me that all of this was ridiculous, but the larger part of my brain was telling me to get ready for the next attack as the minotaur was getting ready again. As the minotaur came charging at me I thought of a way to avoid and defeat this creature. There had to be a way and as a superior being I had to be able to find it.

'Distract him so I can take care of him!' the voice of a young man called from behind me. I didn't have time to look around and see who the hell was calling as the minotaur chose this time to charge at me again. I cursed under my breath for the situation I was now in, but did what was asked by the nameless voice. When the minotaur was only an inch away from me I jumped upwards instead of sideways. I landed myself on the creatures shoulders and locked my legs tightly around the thing's head. This had the satisfying result of the minotaur mooing in pain and frustration. That coupled with the same feelings that the thing was emitting made a grin appear on my face.

Sadly my small victory was short-lived because the minotaur figured out what was going on a moment later. He started shaking his head violently and I hated to admit it, but he had a lot more power in him than I originally thought. I quickly did the only thing that came to my mind and grabbed both the minotaur's horns with my hands. As I squeezed as hard as I could I felt the horns begin to crack under my hands. The minotaur growled loudly, but the growl turned into a full howl of pain a second later.

Feelings of determination and satisfaction hit me at the same time the minotaur's pain hit me and I looked down to see a young man. He was standing in front of the minotaur with his arm stretched upwards towards the minotaur's heart. I moved my head forward a bit to see what had happened exactly and saw that the young man was holding onto the hilt of a sword. The rest of the sword was buried deep into the minotaur's heart and if I listened carefully I could hear it slow down. It wouldn't be long now before the thing was dead.

The next thing that happened was extremely unexpected though. Anything that normally died just collapsed and would have to be buried, but not this thing. The moment the minotaur's heart stopped beating the entire creature seemed to dissolve into dust. I landed stealthily on my feet and just stared at the small pile of dust that had been a ferocious creature just a moment ago. 'Well, you sure made it a lot easier for me to kill him. The first two times were horrible.'

I looked up to see the young man who had stabbed the minotaur. He was standing in front of me as if nothing happened while putting a pen back into his shirt pocket. The guy had jet black hair and sea green eyes with which he looked at me in a gentle way. I had never seen any human look at a vampire like that, then again I had never seen a satyr or a minotaur before either so I guess there's a first time for everything. 'You're a strong one if a minotaur comes after you,' the young man said with a small smile. 'So… that really was a minotaur? And… and that creature over there is really a satyr?' I asked as the confusion of everything that had happened came back to me. 'That creature?' the young man mumbled questioningly as he looked at where I was pointing. Understanding became apparent on his face the moment he saw the goat's backside and he called out to the thing. 'Yo Grover! Get out of that bush, will you?'

I looked back to see the satyr crawling out of the bush again and brush himself off. 'Took you long enough to get here,' the satyr named Grover said. 'I can't run as fast as you can. You know that,' the young man retorted. 'Right… well at least I found the half-blood we were looking for,' Grover said happily. 'That's true, but you could have been killed by him, you do know that right?' Grover just shrugged and wasn't even looking at the guy or me as was once again eyeing a berry bush.

'Okay… can one of you please tell me what the hell is going on here?' I asked when it became apparent that no one was going to tell me anything. 'Oh, right… sorry about that,' the young man apologised. I just rolled my eyes and motioned for him to get on with his explanation. 'What I'm about to tell you will probably sound nuts, but you have to believe me. You're a demigod which means that one of your parents is one of the ancient Greek gods who live on Olympus. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I came here with Grover to escort you to Camp Half-Blood.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you think :) Like or dislike? Love or hate? please tell me (and why) ^_^<strong>

**Please send me at least 5 reviews and I'll update again ^_^**

**~Marieke~**


	4. Camp HalfBlood

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or put this story in their favourite list or on story alert :D **

**Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

We were flying towards and unknown place and I wasn't feeling great about this at all. Normally I didn't have any problems with flying, but this time was different. When Percy had said we would be flying, I had thought he was talking about flying with an airplane… I couldn't have been more wrong though.

Percy had led the goat-boy and me to a small clearing where he had just stood still for a couple of seconds while I grew impatient. When I was about to ask him what he was doing the flapping of wings sounded from above and when I looked up my mouth actually fell open. Right above us were three winged horses which were coming closer and closer. Of course the winged horses reacted to me in the same way that any other animal did, they freaked out. I was about to apologise and walk away when they calmed down considerably. Percy had quickly explained to me that he could talk to these horses and that they were called Pegasi.

I had wanted to ask why he could converse with these Pegasi, but apparently that had to wait as I was expected to mount one of the two white horses. Percy had already mounted the only black Pegasus and was motioning for me to do the same. I got on the horse easily enough, but the moment it launched into the air I had to admit that I didn't really like it. It wasn't as if I could fall down and die, but it just went against everything I knew to sit on a flying horse.

Eventually I got a bit used to the way the Pegasus was flying and decided to do a bit of sightseeing. We were now flying over some city though I had no idea which it was. I tried spotting some landmarks, but all I saw were buildings that could be in various cities across America. 'We're almost there,' Percy informed me and pointed towards some spot in front of us. I tried to see what he was pointing at, but all I could see was a forest and a hill and that was it. 'I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's nothing there,' I drawled to my mislead guide. There was no way my vampire vision could miss something a normal human could see.

'Nothing is visible from here as the camp is protected from people from the outside. Once you've entered you'll be able to see it from anywhere as long as you're close enough,' Percy explained. 'Protected? How the hell can a camp protect itself?' I really didn't get any of this. Yes, I believed in the super-natural as I was part of it, but this? This was going too far, even for me. 'It's called Mist and it clouds the eyes of the mortals so that they can't see what we can. It is for their own protection, trust me,' Percy explained with a grin on his face. From the corner of my eye I could see Grover nod his head at this with the same grin on his face.

I decided that ignorance would be bliss at the moment so I just tried to enjoy the rest of the flight which wasn't long anymore. We started descending after about five more minutes of flying and landed in front of an archway which had the words "Camp Half-Blood" writing on it. I guessed that this was the place that Percy had been talking about and wanted to walk through the archway when Grover held me back. The only reason the goat-boy was able to hold me back was because he had taken be a bit by surprise. I had noticed him walking closer to me, but had thought he would just walk through the archway with me as his emotions hadn't indicated any other course of action.

'What?' I half spat. I was done with this entire day and just wanted to go into this camp and be done with it. To my great annoyance the goat-boy didn't answer me verbally and just nodded his head into the direction he was expecting me to look. I turned my head towards that direction a bit reluctantly and saw that Percy was touching some kind of golden fleece while he was petting the head of a large lizard with his free hand. 'What's he doing?' I asked, the confusion I was now feeling clear in my voice. 'He's paying his respect to the fleece and Thalia's tree,' Grover said as if that explained everything. I didn't really want the long version of the story though, so I just nodded as if I understood what the goat was talking about.

'Okay, let's go,' Percy said as if some sign had been given that he could let go of the dead, golden sheep. I just shrugged and started walking towards the gate of the camp once again. This time the goat didn't stop me and I was finally able to walk into the camp Percy and Grover hadn't shut up about since they met me.

The moment I was entirely through the archway I gasped. A second later I gasped again at the fact that I had actually gasped at something. I hadn't done that in about a hundred years and it took me a bit by surprise. 'Told you that it was here,' Percy said and I could feel the smugness radiating from him. 'Yeah yeah… So now what?' I asked while I looked around at the scene that had appeared before me. 'This way.'

Percy led me towards a large house which was behind a volleyball court. 'I'll just head this way now. Good luck, Jasper,' Grover said out of nowhere and ran off before I could respond. 'Never mind him. He doesn't really like being near the house, but I'll explain that later. Right now it's time for you to meet our camp leader, Mr. D.' 'Mr. D.? Doesn't that guy have a full name?' I wondered out loud, but Percy didn't answer me. Instead he opened the door and stood back so that I could walk through. He then said goodbye and walked away without a backwards glance. I guessed his mission was to bring me as far as this door so he didn't have to stay here any longer.

The inside of the house wasn't something I had expected from something called the camp headquarters. It was more like a normal family home than some sort of headquarters, complete with the family dinner table and the cheery hearth fire. 'So, you're the evasive one,' a soft voice said from behind me at the same moment I heard someone approach. I spun around and crouched down in a defensive stance in less than a second only to be met by an old guy in a wheelchair. The man was smiling at me, but I didn't relax. For some reason I couldn't sense any emotions coming from this weird bearded man. 'You can relax, I won't hurt you,' the bearded man said with a smile, but there was still no emotion coming from him.

The man sighed then and sat up a bit straighter in his chair. 'My name is Chiron and I'm the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood,' the man explained. 'So you work in this camp? Great, then you can tell me what the hell I'm doing here,' I almost spat. I was getting tired of this. First my day messed up because of that goat-boy, then someone takes me along for a flying horse ride and now I'm facing someone who doesn't seem to have any emotions. 'Seriously, you can get out of your defensive crouch now,' Chiron said. 'No thanks,' was my short reply. 'Do as he says.'

I looked to my right to see a chubby, red faced man looking at me with bloodshot eyes. The smell of booze was coming from him in waves and his emotions were all over the place. I hated the emotions of drunks. They were always a jumbled up mess which made me feel drunk myself if I didn't block them out. I quickly positioned myself so that I had both men in my view. 'I'm not kidding. Get out of your crouch so we get your name and place you somewhere,' the drunk guy slurred.

Something about this man made me want to listen to him so I got out of my crouch and stood up straight. 'My name is Jasper Whitlock, sir,' I said in military style. I had the feeling that this drunk was more powerful than he looked and I'd rather be too uptight than be punished for being rude. 'Well, _mister_ Whitlock, I'm Mr. D. and I welcome you to Camp Half-Blood I hope you'll enjoy it here and so forth,' the drunk said without using any punctuation. He just put all the words in the sentence together and said them as if he was really tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

Before I could react to this extremely monotonous introduction Mr. D. was already walking out of the room. 'Don't mind him. He's always like that, because being here is his punishment. He'd rather be on mount Olympus, but he's still got a couple of years before the gods let him move back there,' Chiron said. 'When you say mount Olympus... you can't seriously mean the mountain where all the Greek gods lived hundreds of years ago... can you?' 'The very same. You see, the mountain never left it just moved. When the Greek civilisation crumbled mount Olympus moved to the nation that was the greatest then which was the Roman Empire. After that they kept moving and right now they are above the United States.'

This was ridiculous and if today had been normal so far I would have laughed in this old man's face and walked out of here. The problem was that today hadn't been normal. From the moment I had found out that Bella was still alive my day had gone from normal to extremely weird in a couple of hours. Goat-boys, a minotaur, flying horses, Greek gods...where would it end?

'Don't worry, son. It always takes a while for new campers to fully get what is going on. The only thing you have to remember for now is that you are a demigod and are here to receive training. You will be placed in cabin eleven for now and will move to a permanent cabin when you godly parent reveals him or herself,' Chiron explained. 'I'm going to stay in a cabin? With humans? I don't think that's such a good idea, old man. You do know what I am, right?' I asked the man sceptically. 'Yes I do, but I can assure you that the campers are well trained and equipped should anything go wrong. I also know that you are in control of your nature quite well and trust that you will not try to dine on any of our campers.'

I was speechless by the manner in which this man was talking about vampires as if it was something normal. 'Okay... you got me there, but I really don't need a cabin to stay in. I'm perfectly fine with living outside as the weather can't really face me.' I watched as a small grin crept across Chiron's face. 'I know you don't need a cabin, but it's camp's policy that campers stay in the cabins. I won't force you to stay there at night if you want to go hunting, but you will remain in the cabin at night under normal circumstances.'

The tone of Chiron's voice told me that this would be the final words that were spoken about this subject in particular. 'Any other questions?' 'No, just point me in the direction of that damned cabin,' I growled. I wasn't used to people getting the upper hand in a conversation as I was normally able to manipulate their emotions into letting me get my way. I didn't use that much as it wasn't fair, but in this case it would have come in handy.

Chiron led the way outside and I was wondering how he would roll down the slope when he did something I hadn't expected at all. He was getting up without the help of crutches or something else to lean on. I was astounded even more when not a human body, but the body of a horse appeared out of the chair. It didn't seem to take any effort for Chiron to get his full body out which seemed impossible. How did such a large body fit into that small wheelchair? It was impossible! 'You seem surprised, young one,' Chiron chuckled. Young one? seriously? I was over a 150 years old! I dismissed this thought though as I wasn't really ready to have that conversation. I suspected that there was a very good reason this horse-guy called my young one and I was sure that it was once again something I wouldn't expect.

'Follow me,' Chiron said when it became apparent to him that I wouldn't reply to his earlier comment. The horse, centaur if I recalled the Greek mythology correctly, led me around the house and down the slope to where a variation of cabins stood together in an omega shape. While we walked past the various cabins, Chiron explained which cabins belonged to which god. Apparently some of the cabins were newer than the others, but I dismissed this as unimportant information for now. As I understood is, I had to find out who my godly parent was and then I could get the hell out of this place. I didn't really need to know more than that so I just listened and nodded as Chiron explained all kinds of things and stored the information somewhere in the back of my mind.

'This is the Hermes cabin or cabin eleven. It will be your home until your godly parent will reveal him or herself,' Chiron said and I looked up to see that we were indeed at cabin eleven. The emotions in the cabin were a jumbled mess and I could here over a dozen voices talking about different kinds of nonsense. 'This'll be fun,' I mumbled. Chiron looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head and opened the door. The moment I took one step inside everyone stopped talking and started staring at me. 'Great... I'm really regretting getting on that flying horse right now,' I grumbled, but closed the door behind me and faced my cabin mates nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think ^_^ the more reviews the better! :)<strong>

**~Marieke~**


	5. Training

**First of all I want you all to know that I'm really sorry that it took this long to update. I just had a major writers block and couldn't get more than one or two sentences on 'paper' if I tried... I hope that blockage is gone now so that I'll be able to update more frequently... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It helped me write this chapter as I just couldn't let you guys down! **

**Hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! Read and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

My cabin mates kept staring at me as I made my way to the middle of the room. 'So… how does it work? Do I get a bed or…' I trailed off and looked around in the hope that someone would come forward and tell me what the hell was supposed to be happening now. 'Well, you can start by introducing yourself and then we can see whether there's still a bed available,' a young man called from somewhere behind me. I turned around slowly and quickly spotted the smirking idiot who had just said this. He was emitting smugness and a sense of authority which made me guess he was the leader of this cabin.

'I'm Jasper Whitlock and I'm supposed to stay here until my godly parent reveals him or herself,' I said. No one replied to this and I could feel that they wanted more information. 'That's all you're going to get so just show me to my bed now,' I stated and send some fear into the room at the same time. Everyone shuddered as if on command and they quickly opened a small path that led to a bunk bed of which the top one was still free. As I didn't have any luggage with me I decided that dumping my jacket on the bed was enough to mark it as my own. I really had to go to a town and buy some clothing. I wasn't like Alice who needed new clothes every day, but I did need a couple of shirts and at least one pair of extra jeans.

I was aware that everyone in the cabin was looking at me, but I didn't really care. They could stare all they want, I wasn't going to tell them anything. 'So, you're the newbie. I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother Connor and we are head of this cabin.' I turned around to see two young men standing in front of me. They didn't really look like leaders, but their eyes told me that they could be fierce and determined if need be. 'So, you guys are going to teach me what the do's and don'ts are of this place?' 'Yep, sure are. So, follow us and try to keep up,' one of the brothers said while the other smirked like an idiot.

The brothers led me out of the cabin and started the tour by telling me all about Hermes and why this cabin was the best of the camp. I listened to about half the things they were saying and nodded at the appropriate times. Then we went passed all the other cabins and at each of them I got the history of how that cabin came to be. After this we went to the training grounds, the vegetable patches, the stables, the big house and finally the campfire area. By now I had learned everything about the different gods, the different cabins, how not to use the training grounds and that I couldn't take a Pegasus without getting permission first.

'So let me guess, this is where everyone eats,' I said a bit bored. 'Yes, but there's something you should know about it. Every time you eat you should leave some food on your plate and throw it in the fire as an offer to your godly parent. When you don't know who your parent is you throw it in and wish for you father or mother to reveal him or herself.' I just nodded and made a mental note that my godly parent was probably going to love me. As I didn't eat human food I could just throw all of my food in the fire and get it all over with. That sounded a lot better than having to sit through dinner with humans who smelled like food while pretending to eat food that smelled like garbage.

As the tour was over now the Stoll brothers led me back to the Hermes cabin. 'Do you have any further questions?' Travis asked. 'Nope, I think I got all that. So... what happens now?' I had been wandering about this part for the last couple of minutes. It couldn't be that the people here just stayed in their cabin all day just so that they could throw food in a fire in the evening. 'In a couple of minutes our cabin will have combat training so we might as well head back there now,' Connor shrugged. Combat training? Great... just great. How was I going to do that without hurting anyone? This whole camp was quickly becoming a huge pain and I couldn't wait to get out of here.

A couple of seconds later the cabin began to empty and everyone started to walk towards the training grounds. I decided to stay a bit behind the large group of walking food and was glad that no one objected to this. They could all tell that I was different even for this place and kept their distance accordingly.

We arrived at the training grounds to be met by the centaur who had welcomed me earlier today. 'You will have combat training with the Athena and Poseidon cabins today. I expect you to give it your all, but also to be mindful of the person you face,' Chiron said in a stern voice. Everyone nodded and a "Yes sir!" echoed across the field. I quickly made a mental note to do the same thing next time as I was the only one not doing it now.

'Alright, pair up and mix the different cabins. Annabeth, I want you to pair up with Jasper here so that we can see what he can do,' Chiron said. With that the centaur left and a young woman with blond hair and grey eyes came to stand across from me. 'Hi, you must be Jasper. I'm Annabeth, counsellor of the Athena cabin,' the woman said. 'Pleasure to meet you, miss. Yes, I am Jasper and I have no clue yet as to who my godly parent is,' I said with a shrug. 'Well, prove yourself and your parent will show him or herself. Now, let's see what you can do with a sword.' Annabeth threw a short, bronze sword my way which I caught with ease. Next came a shield, also made of bronze, which I quickly readied as Annabeth had already launched herself towards me.

As my opponent seemed to be moving in slow-motion to my vampire senses I easily sidestepped her attack and brought my sword down so that it looked like I had parried her blow. Annabeth's head snapped up and a grin appeared on her face, 'Not bad, newbie. Let's see what you make of this.' Her words were followed by a series of stabs and slashes and I had to admit that she was pretty good for a human.

I dodged and parried her advances in a way that wouldn't give away that I knew all of this already, but somehow Annabeth saw right through me. 'You already know how to sword fight, don't you?' she asked. I just shrugged as I figured she was asking a rhetorical question and readied myself for the next couple of blows. Annabeth's annoyance spiked at my lack of response and once again attacked me head on. This time I took over half way through and had the poor girl pinned to the ground a second later.

'I win,' was all I said while I pushed a bit of authority in her direction. She flinched slightly at the emotions she was now feeling, but didn't show any other sign of fear. This girl was strong and perfectly capable of taking care of herself if need be. Annabeth huffed and got back into a combat stance again, but the time was up. Chiron chose that exact moment to blow his whistle and tell us that we had to switch partners.

This time I was teamed up with a large guy with grey eyes which made me assume that he was from the Athena cabin as well. He saluted me and got ready to attack. I bowed my head slightly in response and waited for him to attack me while monitoring his emotions carefully. This guy might be from the same cabin as Annabeth was, but he was far less experienced than her. 'Matthew, the idea is to attack and defend, not to have a staring contest with mister Whitlock,' Chiron drawled. This got the guy, Matthew apparently, started and he launched into a head on attack. I easily sidestepped him and had him pinned to the ground with the tip of my sword at his throat in no time.

Matthew got up again and this time he got into a defensive stance. He eyed me carefully as I started circling around him and I knew he thought he was doing a good job. Sadly however I could see over ten openings through which I could launch my attack and that was without really looking for any of them. I used one of the more obvious openings to attack and as I had expected I got through without any trouble. Matthew lost his balance in an instant and he fell face first into the dirt. Several people around us stopped their training and watched as Matthew got up again and wiped the dirt from his chin.

This dance went on for a few minutes and every time Matthew went down, more of the other campers came to watch. 'Maybe we should just call it quits,' I suggested when Matthew got up once again. I was afraid that he might get injured for real and that wouldn't be the best thing right now. 'No! I don't know how you do it, but I will hit you at least once with this sword,' Matthew spat. 'Have it your way,' I sighed

I watched as Matthew once again got into a defensive stance with many openings and sighed. This kid really needed to learn what the word defensive meant. Thinking I should end this quickly I launched my attack so that my opponent would go down, but without there being any wounds.

Just as my sword was about to hit a female camper pushed Matthew out of the way and parried my move. Determination was her dominant emotion, but anger was a close second. She was wearing a helmet and leather armour like most of the campers, but it felt like I had seen this girl before. Her eyes looked familiar somehow, but as a lot of faces ran through my mind I didn't find anyone with sea green eyes.

While I was still thinking about why this girl seemed so familiar she started her attack on me. A part of my mind registered that this girl was quite strong, but the bigger part of my mind was thinking about where I knew her from. When I came up with nothing I started to get annoyed. I was a vampire with a perfect memory and still I couldn't figure out where I knew this girl from.

'Pay attention!' the girl yelled. I snapped my attention back to the fight just in time for the girl to hit me on my head with the hilt of her sword. A cracking sound echoed across the training grounds as the bronze hit my marble skin. I immediately scanned the emotions of the spectators and sensed awe, a bit of fear and a lot of confusion. The only one who wasn't feeling confused or scared was my opponent who was already back in an offensive stance.

'Don't even think about quitting now,' the girl spat. 'Sorry, but I really think we should stop for today.' 'No, you all left me to rot and now it's time to show you what I can really do.' This statement was backed up by another series of sword blows which I blocked with ease. At the same time I looked better at my opponent and noticed some things about her that instantly told me who this girl was.

As she launched forward I sidestepped and pulled of her helmet all in one move. Her long auburn hair fell down instantly and I knew I was right. She jumped back and stared at me with those unknown, but still familiar sea green eyes and her name escaped my lips before I could stop myself. 'Bella.'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think :)<strong>

**~Marieke~**


	6. Awkward situations

**I am so so so sorry that it took me this long to update the story... I know lots of people used this line before, but I had a writers block the last couple of months... Even writing one sentence took half an hour and it made it more like work and less like a hobby every time I tried it...**

**Now that my life is a bit more relaxed (actually graduating and getting a job does that XD) I've come to enjoy writing again, so you can expect an update more regularly ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone who kept reviewing btw! I loved reading all of them and hope you'll keep sending them for this chapter and of course the chapters that are still to come ^_^**

**So, one to the story! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

'Bella,' I whispered again. Bella stood a little straighter, but her gaze was still murderous. 'Jasper, long time no see,' she spat. 'Bella I― 'Leave it! I don't want your excuses. We're here to train and that's what we're going to do. Get ready,' Bella said before I could get more than two words out of my mouth.

I quickly complied and readied my sword as Bella's determination was too strong to be able to argue with her. Bella was about to launch at me when Chiron stopped us with a stomp of his hooves. I had no idea what that meant, but got the impression that it meant "stop" as Bella immediately stopped her charge and turned to the centaur. The girl had an angry look in her eyes as if she didn't want to stop, but Chiron shook his head. 'No, not now and not like this,' Chiron told Bella sternly.

The old man then turned to the group and dismissed them all except for me. I watched as all the campers saluted to Chiron and walked towards the cabins. Only Annabeth, Percy, Bella and I remained on the training grounds. An awkward silence began and all any of us did was glance at the other before quickly looking back at the ground again. I had never felt like this in my entire life, vampire or human, and I didn't like it one bit. In the end I couldn't take it anymore and let everything just roll out of my mouth.

'Bella, why are you here? What happened to you? I thought I had lost you! Who is your parent? How are you?' The questions just burst out of me and I didn't care whether the order made sense or not. I had wanted to ask some of these questions for some time now and others had formed the moment I saw Bella here.

It was quiet for a few seconds after my torrent of questions, but that didn't last. 'You have NO right to ask me any of those questions! You lost that right when you and your family left me alone in Forks. I don't know why you're here or how long you're staying, but let me give you some advise; Do NOT come near me. Ever!' With that Bella stormed off towards the cabins, leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging half open.

I had never before been treated by anyone like that and I didn't really know how to react to it. Instead of focusing on my own emotions, which were a bit of a mess at the moment, I focused on Annabeth and Percy. Both of them were feeling both pride and shame and I guessed that these two campers were good friends of Bella. If I knew anything about humans it was that they felt these emotions when a good friend did something they were proud of, but also made them look bad to other people. It was a funny thing to observe as with the emotions came the awkward "we don't want to look at the person that just got yelled at" sequence.

After a couple of minutes of this awkward situation I decided it was enough. 'Sorry about that,' I said in a soft voice. The soft voice didn't really help as both campers still shocked out of their awkward trance with a small, fearful jump. Annabeth went so far as to grab the hilt of the sword she was still carrying at her hip, but relaxed instantly when she noticed that nothing was actually wrong. Percy took a deep breath and gave me a small, still very awkward, smile. 'It's okay, dude. I should have known better than to assume she didn't know you. When Bella got here she told Annabeth and me all about the family she had spend so much time with and about how they all had golden eyes. When I met you I should've known you were one of them,' Percy explained with a shrug as if that gesture would make this a light conversation. 'Don't worry, she'll come around,' Annabeth piped in, but her emotions told me she wasn't at all sure about this.

'I'm going back to the cabin,' I said with a sigh and left before either of the two campers could say anything more. Their emotions were driving me insane at the moment and their stares weren't helping either. Half way to the cabin I decided that it would be way too crowded for comfort so I took a turn and went to the beach at the edge of the camp. It was nice and quiet there so I sat down and just relaxed for a bit. This whole experience had been tiring, but I now had a reason to stay at this weird camp. Bella was here and I was going to do everything I could to make it all up to her. She deserved nothing less from me and I was determined to get her to be my friend.

As I was thinking about this with one part of my mind, another part picked up the movement of the water. I filed the "Bella thinking" away for later and focused on the weird movement the waves were now making. They had been moving as water should, but now it was as if something was trying to get out of the water. Something big and possibly dangerous.

I jumped up and got into a defensive crouch as the water became wilder and wilder. Then the water began to rise in one specific spot and I got ready to launch at whatever came out of it. When the water was about to fall down to reveal the creature I caught on to its emotions and stopped myself just in time. The emotions of this large thing were happy, content and not threatening at all. I watched as a very large, but still young, guy came walking out of the water with the biggest and goofiest grin on his face that I had ever seen. Even Emmett couldn't compete with this dude. As my eyes went over his body I noticed that he was quite muscular though his appearance wasn't threatening at all.

Then my eyes rested on his eye level and I couldn't help but gasp. Instead of two eyes, like normal people, this guy had only one big eye in the middle of his forehead. I didn't really have time to think about this though as the Cyclops noticed me and came bouncing over.

'Hello, I'm Tyson!' the Cyclops said happily. He held out his hand for me to shake which I did after a second of hesitation. 'What's your name?' Tyson the Cyclops asked next. 'Jasper Whitlock,' I replied automatically while the rest of my brain was trying to process what was happening right now. I was a 200 year old vampire and only now found out that Cyclops's exist not to mention the satyr, the Pegasi and the centaur.

Tyson let go of my hand then and looked at me expectantly. 'What's wrong?' I asked, concerned that I might have let some emotions run free during my processing. 'You're different. What are you?' the giant asked out of the blue. This kind of took me by surprise and I didn't have an answer for the happy-go-lucky guy. 'I'm... well― 'Never mind, I have to go see Percy. Bye!'

And with that Tyson skipped off towards the cabins and left me on the beach staring. I was glad that I didn't have to explain myself, but it was kind of a problem that the Cyclops knew I was different. It was going to be hard enough to fit in here without having to worry about my secret becoming common knowledge. Tyson seemed sincere enough, but also gullible enough that he would tell everyone he liked about things he thought was interesting.

I let myself fall backwards on the beach again and sighed. This whole camp thing was getting worse and worse, but I had a reason to stay so I would. A bit of frustration bubbled up as I thought about the reason Bella was like this. That ass of an ex brother had broken her and now I had to fix it somehow. I had to restore some of her faith in my kind if only a little.

As the sun began to sink behind the clouds I decided that it was time to get back to that way too crowded cabin. I jumped up and started to slowly walk back to the camp. Just as I was about to leave the beach a bubbling noise made me stop in my tracks. Within seconds I was in a defensive crouch again and a growl escaped my lips. I scanned the sea to check for anything that might pop up.

I stopped my scanning when I once again saw the water level rise in one place, telling me that someone or something was going to rise from the sea again. I prepared myself for the worst as there was no telling what this strange world could produce. If it was another Cyclops I would have to be careful. The last one might have been friendly, but that didn't mean all of them were. If I remembered correctly from the Greek mythology the Cyclops race wasn't at all friendly.

The water surface broke then and I readied myself for whatever came out of it. Before I could see anything more than some brown hair a lot of anger hit me. Along with the anger came a couple other familiar emotions and I quickly came out of my crouch again. I waited as the camper slowly walked out of the water and flipped her hair backwards; creating a rainbow with the drops that sprang away.

I half expected her to walk back to her cabin quickly and dry off, but she did something completely different. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly while in front of my eyes the water from her body just disappeared. I was in awe at what I was seeing, but I only felt the same emotions as before from Bella. Nothing told me that this was anything special which was strange as I only knew Bella as a human who blushed a lot and had been in awe about almost everything supernatural before.

'Guess that's a perk when you're the daughter of Poseidon,' I commented casually, guessing her godly parent would be the sea god. Bella slowly turned towards me, but didn't react though her emotions told me that I was right about the Poseidon thing. 'So…. You went for a swim? Must be nice down in the ocean,' I continued, hoping it wouldn't make the situation any more awkward. This at least had some effect. Bella snorted and shrugged. 'It's okay, I guess,' she said through her teeth. I could sense she had a hard time controlling her anger, but at least she was talking to me now. If I could keep this up she might just open up to me a tiny bit.

'So, when did you find out you were part god?' I asked, trying to make conversation. 'Shortly after Percy found out,' Bella replied with a shrug. The answer was short and left no real opening for me to continue. I could ask her an exact date, but that wouldn't really help this situation become less awkward. Bella just smirked and her emotions told me this was exactly what she had wanted with her short reply.

As I was thinking about what to say next Bella turned her back towards me and started walking towards the cabins. I only had a split second to say anything without looking or sounding too desperate so I blurred out the one thing that was going through my mind. 'Is there any way we can become friends?'

This made Bella stop and look back at me, but it wasn't something positive. She didn't have to say anything as her eyes and emotions were already telling me more than I needed to know. Hurt, betrayal and anger were clearly visible in her eyes and it came of her in waves. I could tell that she was trying to hold her emotions back as much as possible, but my sudden question had obviously caused the wall in her head to crack. Her feelings were gushing out through the cracks now and it hurt me to see her like this.

I took a small step towards her, but Bella shook her head. She didn't say anything, but I saw a small tear roll down her cheek just before she turned away from me. The only thing I could think of to do was send her a small wave of calm and serenity. I could tell it was working, but not as much as I would have hoped.

As Bella walked further and further away from me I decided on two things. One: I was going to help Bella get back on her feet properly. Two: I was going to kill Edward for what he had done to Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! ^_^<strong>

**~Marieke~**


	7. Concerned family

**Here's the new chapter... finally! I honestly didn't think I could finish it (writers block on my fanfics), but every time I read a review and/or saw that someone had added the story to their alert list/favourite list I was really happy and felt guilty for not continuing the story.**

**So everyone who supported this story during my hiatus: THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is for all of you... for not giving up on me ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Days went by and all I did was go through them without really knowing why. I did all the exercises with the other campers and it wasn't that bad to bunk with a lot of them in a small environment. Now that I was away from other vampires I could control my bloodlust almost as good as Carlisle. Everyone always saw me as the weak link, but they just didn't seem to get that I was handling my own as well as their bloodlust.

After about two weeks I caught myself smiling and even chuckling from time to time. These campers were not like ordinary humans and it was amazing to see them perform tasks that other humans would not be able to. Of course they were still no match for my combat skills, but I didn't have to be so careful with these people as usual. Even their blood wasn't as appealing to me as that of other humans. I guessed it had something to do with the fact that we were technically family in the literal sense of the word.

Contact with Bella was still everything but easy and it seemed to get worse every time I tried to talk to her. She had been a bit talkative that day at the beach, but had become completely closed and hostile again the next time I saw her.

I also hadn't found out who the hell my godly parent was, even though I dropped all my food in the fire every single night, and it was starting to annoy me. Why go through all the trouble of bringing me here only to let me stay in the dark about who the hell was responsible for me being born. Of course I had done a bit of research myself and had already eliminated the big three as a potential parent. The one thing children of the big shots had in common was their eye colour and I was pretty sure I hadn't had sea green, light blue or dark brown eyes before I was changed.

It wasn't like I remembered a lot about my human years, but I was sure that a unique eye colour like that would have been something to remember. I had also cancelled Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hestia and Demeter out as their trades weren't really things I could relate with. My money was still on Ares as I was also known as the god of war in the vampire world.

Between training and pretending to sleep I also had a couple of nice conversations with Chiron. The centaur was old and knowledgeable. It was nice talking to him as he was at least mature and knew about thing that the campers had no knowledge of. I could talk with him for hours about the time I had been a soldier in the civil war and about actual music instead of the stuff the teenagers were listening to nowadays.

I tried to avoid the big house and Mr. D. as much as I possibly could, but the weird god had apparently developed some kind of interest in me. He would pop up out of nowhere and ask me random questions. He didn't even care whether I was alone or not and sometimes I had to be really cryptic in my answers as not to alert any campers of my true nature.

The only place I could get away from all of this was deep in the forest, in the top of a large tree. Of course there were a lot of large trees in the forest, but this one was special as it had one very thick branch almost at the top. It took no effort on my part to climb this tree and it was the only place no one would come looking for me. No campers asking me whether I wanted to train, play a random game or something else and no Mr. D. here to bother me either.

I relaxed and hung back against the tree trunk. Even though this was the weirdest place I had ever been in, it was also the place where I kind of fitted in. My vampire part was still completely out of place, but another part of me felt right at home. It was a part that I hadn't really noticed until I got here. The part that had guided me all these years, but which I had never fully understood. Now that part of me was finally at ease as if it had found its home.

Of course this peaceful feeling didn't last for long as my quiet moment got interrupted by my cell phone. I quickly flipped it open and answered without looking at the caller ID. That was something I shouldn't have done, because the next thing I heard was Alice yelling at me that I was dead or something.

'Alice, calm down! I'm not dead nor will I be dead soon so stop yelling, will you?' I asked annoyed and a little angry. This made the ranting stop and I heard my ex-wife take a deep breath. 'So... where are you? Why can't I see you?' she finally asked. 'Well, first of all, it's nice to hear that you're yourself again,' I told her, 'but, I don't owe you any explanation as to where I am or what I'm doing,' I continued before she could interrupt me. Sadly it didn't have the desired effect of silence.

'What do you mean?' Alice shrieked. 'You disappeared from my visions just like Bella did before you and I demand an explanation.' I heard her foot stomp on the floor in irritation and it actually amused me a little. Alice relied so much on her visions that being let down by them felt like a massive betrayal to her. 'I mean that I said my goodbye to all of you and I have no more responsibility towards you guys. Whether I disappear or die, that's none of your concern.'

I knew it sounded harsh, but I really didn't want my former family to come and find me here. Not that they would be able to get into the camp without a camper, but they would try anyway. Especially when they found out that Bella was here as well. 'Fine, I was just worried... that's all,' Alice said. She sounded peeved, but I didn't get a chance to find out more as someone else took the phone over.

'Jasper, how are you doing? Are you okay? Are you with others? You're not lonely are you?' Esme's voice sounded so concerned that I actually felt kind of guilty for leaving. I knew she saw me as her son and that my leaving would have hurt her even more after she had already lost Bella and Edward. She might also have been blaming me for what had happened, but she was a mother and seeing another child leave couldn't have been easy for her.

'I'm fine, Esme. You don't have to worry about me. I… When I get a chance I'll come over to see you guys,' I told her. This seemed to calm Esme down a bit as her breathing became normal again. The promise I just made her wasn't going to be easy to keep as I didn't want to see all of them any time soon. Then again, time for vampires was different then for humans and I would probably be able to stay away for quite some time before they would start about this promise.

I didn't really mind seeing Esme and Carlisle again, as long as they weren't so depressed as before I left. Who I didn't want to see was Alice and especially Edward who I could now hear in the background. Apparently the idiot got back from his depressing trip. I really couldn't care less.

My phone beeped then, indicating that I had a call waiting. Grabbing the excuse to hang up I quickly said goodbye to Esme and pressed the 'next call' button on my phone. This was something I wished I hadn't done because before I knew it I was being scolded by both Rosalie and Emmett. I listened to their ranting while part of my brain registered that I couldn't hear the other family members in the background. 'Aren't you guys with the rest of the family?' I asked, completely interrupting Rosalie in her rant.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds after my question, but then Emmett answered me. 'No, we kind of went off on our own not long after you left, dude.' That took me a bit by surprise, but not entirely. I had already noticed some distance between Rosalie and Emmett and the rest of the family when I was still there. 'Sorry to hear that, man. So, why are you calling?' I asked. 'Yeah, we're doing fine and right now I'm glad I finally got a hold of you. Rose was worried sick when you're phone became out of service a couple of weeks back.' That was some interesting information. The signal must have stopped when I got to camp, but this high in the tree I had signal again. That would also explain the phone silence since I got here.

'Sorry, been a bit occupied lately. I have a lot going on and I'm not yet sure what to think of it yet,' I said. 'Dude, could you sound any more cryptic? Where the hell are you?' Emmett asked. I sighed and thought about that for a second. 'Sorry, can't tell…'I said a bit guiltily. 'Why not? What's so important that you have to keep it a secret?' Rose asked. 'It's just not my secret to tell okay? There are way more people involved and I can't just make a decision that would influence them badly.'

The moment I finished my sentence I regretted it. Now they knew that it was something big and knowing my brother and sister they wouldn't let it go that easily. 'So… a lot of people… you mean vampires… right?' Emmett speculated. 'Not telling… but, before you're thoughts turn to the south, the answer is no. It has nothing to do with the southern vampire wars.'

I had to put that out there so that no one would go looking for me there. Even though the wars were officially all fought and done it was still very dangerous to go to certain areas. The vampires there still fought on a regular basis, but kept a low profile as to avoid the Volturi. 'Okay okay, but where are you then? Can't you at least tell us which general direction of the world?' 'Sorry, Em. I can't do that.'

At that moment the horn sounded for dinner. The ritual at which I pretended to eat and then threw my entire dinner in the flames. I had kind of lost hope by now that my godly parent would present him or herself, but I had nothing better to do with my food anyway. 'Sorry bro, I've got to go. Rose, take care. You too Em.'

Before they could say anything I shut the phone and put it back in my pocket. I climbed half way down the tree, but jumped the last part. I gently landed on my feet and started walking towards camp again. As an experiment I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the signal. I had expected it to become less and less the closer I got to camp, but it was already gone. "Emergency call only" was written at the bottom of the screen.

I put the phone back in my pocket as I emerged from the forest. The other campers were already walking towards the fire site. I quickly followed them and sat down at the Hermes' table with the other campers. From the corner of my eyes I could see Bella take place at the Poseidon table with Percy. They were talking animatedly about their day of training and I casually listened in as the dinner was served.

As usual I didn't eat anything, but by the end I did once again queue with the rest to dump my "leftovers" aka my entire dinner into the fire. I sighed as I disposed my entire plate into the blaze. The fire lit up a bit brighter as the food hit it, but that always happened. I shrugged and was about to turn away when a glowing light seemed to come from above. Everyone at the camp-site had become quiet and stared at me.

This couldn't be right? Was I finally going to find out who my godly parent was? I actually got excited at the thought, but that emotion stopped abruptly as the anxiety from everyone else hit me. I scanned everyone on less than a second, but no one was happy or positively surprised. Everyone as anxious and even scared. I swallowed loudly, or at least it sounded loud to me, and took a deep breath even though it was useless as usual.

I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the sky. As I did this the glow became brighter as the light went through my eyelids. I took one more breath and opened my eyes to be met by something I had never thought possible and apparently neither had anyone else at the site.

* * *

><p><strong>So... hope I didn't disappoint anyone ;) Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you'll forgive me for it. I promise that I'll update much sooner than this time so you'll find out what happens next soon enough ^_^<strong>

**~Marieke~**


End file.
